The increasing costs of labor and material have contributed to the inflationary costs of construction. Advantages of modular building methods have long been realized, but such systems generally do not provide flexibility in design and construction. Further, attempts to provide modular units which are easily handled by a small crew and still have adequate structural strength have not been successful.